


Three Vampire's and a Human

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Smutty Musketeers [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Human!D'artagnan, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT4, Other, Turned on by blood drinking, Vampire AU, Yaoi, mating instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!AU. Athos, Porthos and Aramis are the highly skilled vampires in the ranks of the King's Musketeers. D'artagnan enters their tight knit group, when they discover he is in fact a human, feelings and mating instincts run rampant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Vampire's and a Human

Athos was staring at the flames of the campfire as Bonnaire rambled on to D'artagnan about his travels around the world and the sights he's seen. For some reason this was irking the Musketeer. A quick glance at Aramis and Porthos showed that he was not the only one annoyed by Bonnaire talking so closely to D'artagnan.

"What are you doing?" D'artagnan's voice caught Athos, Aramis and Porthos' attention and their heads turn to see Bonnaire leaning much to close to their fourth member who was leaning back unnerved as Bonnaire sniffed at his neck.

"You just smell so… Appealing… So human." Bonnaire inhaled D'artagnan's scent, his fangs extending and eyes turning black.

So Human.

Human.

D'artagnan was human?

Porthos growled lowly and moved in a blur, the next moment Bonnaire was seated by Athos far away from D'artagnan. Aramis had moved closer to D'artagnan out of reflex and his eyes were narrowed and pinned on Bonnaire.

D'artagnan just quirked an eyebrow at Athos who didn't respond but easily snapped a piece of wood loudly before tossing into the fire.

"Message received." Bonnaire gulped and his eyes didn't stray to D'artagnan again.

"What was that about?" D'artagnan turned to Aramis who was still standing beside him protectively.

"Just letting him know how things work around here." Aramis said smoothly.

D'artagnan studied the man before he shook his head bemused and he lay down to get some rest.

Silence descended on their camp as Bonnaire drifted off next.

"How did we not notice?" Porthos asked lowly, his eyes trained on the sleeping form of D'artagnan.

"He doesn't act like most humans, when he came barging into the garrison I swore he was a vampire." Aramis muttered.

"We've seen him in action, he may be human but by no means is he defenseless or weak." Athos mused thinking back to their training and missions.

"He's scented heavily in oils, it has worn away since we set out from Paris…" Aramis said as he inhaled deeply for a moment, as he was closet to D'artagnan.

"He does smell… Delicious." Aramis admitted.

"Unless he offers or is in danger of dying. None of us are to bite him, understood?" Athos's voice took on a dangerous tone and the other two nodded as they had been thinking the same thing.

"I hope he offers." Porthos muttered after the night wind carried D'artagnan's scent over to his sensitive nose. The other two made noises of agreement as D'artagnan carried on sleeping.

* * *

"So you guys didn't know I was human?" D'artagnan tilted his head to the side and Athos had to look away from the exposed neck. It was much too tempting and he had to focus on the mission at hand.

"That is correct." Athos answered, keeping his body facing forward.

"I apologize, but I honestly thought you all knew. I did not try to hide it, only since I started training with you all did I start wearing oils and only since Constance and Monsieur Bonacieux would refuse to let me leave the house otherwise." D'artagnan explained after bowing his head.

"Do not think too much of it, no harm done." Aramis comforted the young man and he got a large smile in response and the Musketeer felt a warmth surge in his cold body.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, low level and untrained vampires had attacked them and Porthos was wounded heavily, even for a vampire it was life threatening.

They then discovered that Athos was a noble and they camped out in his house/mansion for the night while Porthos healed, Bonnaire's true motives were discovered and why people were after them.

D'artagnan had stayed back against Athos's orders, he had a bad feeling in his gut about leaving him back in the place where so much of his pain was housed. It turns out his gut feeling had been correct as D'artagnan had pulled Athos out of the burning building, unless set on fire directly vampires couldn't be killed that way, but it could still hurt them badly.

However all the wine the vampire had drank along side of seeing his dead wife who had killed his little brother alive (well turned into a vampire) had taken a toll on Athos's health and he looked even worse than D'artagnan had ever seen the vampire.

"Athos…" D'artagnan got Athos's attention by placing his warm hand against Athos's cold cheek.

Athos didn't say a word back but his hand covered D'artagnan's warm on and nuzzled against it slightly.

"Drink from me." D'artagnan said making up his mind, Athos's eyes looked up into the human's eyes.

"What?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"You need blood in your system if you are going to survive the night. I am not going to let you die, so drink from me." D'artagnan said sternly.

"I can survive without it." Athos tried to protest but his voice fell silent at the look he was getting from the Gascon and nodded his head.

"Do it Athos." D'artagnan held up his left right and stayed still as Athos gently grasped the offered limb between his two hands and he brought it up to his lips. With one last look at the younger man and getting a nod in response he proceeded.

Athos slid his tongue over D'artagnan's wrist; he could hear D'artagnan's blood pumping under his skin. He opened his mouth and let his fangs run down to their full length and eyes bleed black. Athos took a steadying breath and sank his fangs into D'artagnan's soft, warm skin and drank.

D'artagnan gasped out at the feeling, he was expecting pain but his body was alight with unknown pleasure. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, a moan escaping his lips unknowingly and he barely felt himself getting hard since he felt like he was in a heavy haze of pleasure.

Athos felt amazing, D'artagnan's blood had to be the best he had ever had, it was setting every part of his body on fire in the most pleasurable of ways. He heard a moan over the pounding of blood and he glanced to the side. He felt himself get hard at the sight of D'artagnan's head titled back, cheeks slightly flushed under his olive skin and mouth open a bit. His eyes trailed down D'artagnan's lean, muscled body in appreciation and smirked against D'artagnan's wrist at the obvious bulge in the younger man's pants.

Athos swallowed a bit more sweet blood before he gently extracted his fangs and licked the two bite holes, making sure none of the blood was spilled and the bite mark was healed. He pulled back to smirk at the small scar he had left behind on purpose. He pressed a closed mouth kiss to D'artagnan's wrist before he looked over at D'artagnan. The younger man was breathing heavily, his body limper than before and his hazy eyes taking in Athos's blood stained lips and a trailed of red coming from the corner of them.

"Thank you D'artagnan." Athos said softly as he gathered the younger man up in his arms.

"Sleep easy, I will make sure nothing hurts you." He pressed kiss to D'artagnan's forehead and watched as the human let his eyes close and he fell into a deep slumber.

Athos walked away from the burning remains of his old life, he looked down at the human asleep in his arms and realized he was very much looking forward to his new one as long as this human was in it.

When the duo had reunited with the other two in Paris the next day, Athos was more alive than ever and D'artagnan didn't look any different. Well until he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt during their training the next day and they spotted the faint pinprick scars on his left wrist. Aramis and Porthos both turned their heads to glare at Athos who just smirked cockily in response. Aramis and Porthos had gone a lot harder on Athos during their sparring until they were told of what truly happened later that night after D'artagnan had went to the Bonacieux house.

"I have to know, what was it like?" Porthos asked after he drained his cup of wine.

"It was the most amazing blood I've ever had." Athos said truthfully, licking his lips absently. "I know that we both got pleasure from it."

"That is uncommon." Aramis raised his eyebrows. Usually when vampire's drink from a human willing or not and even if they are engaging in sex it is usually painful and uncomfortable for the human.

The three exchanged looks and sipped their wine in silence. Athos replaying what D'artagnan looked like while drinking his blood while Porthos and Aramis were only imagining what would happen if they drank from D'artagnan.

"You felt pleasure from it?" Constance Bonacieux raised both her eyes in surprise as she looked at the human across from her.

"Yes, is that bad?" D'artagnan looked at Monsieur Bonacieux concerned, the vampire seemed to be deep in thought.

"You did it to make sure he survived right?" Constance asked and D'artagnan nodded his head trying to be patient as he had already explained what happened to the vampire couple.

"This is highly irregular." Bonacieux started slowly.

"What do you mean?" D'artagnan asked genuinely confused.

"D'artagnan, usually when a vampire feeds from a human there is pain involved. Even if the vampire drinks from the human while they are having sex, it is still painful. The fact that you and Athos were not doing that and yet you felt pleasure is very irregular." Bonacieux explained.

"…Then why did I feel pleasure instead of pain?" D'artagnan was thoroughly confused.

"There is one explanation…." Constance cleared her throat and both men looked at her.

"When my husband drank from me when I was human before he changed me, it was pleasurable. I've talked with others who had had the same thing happen to them. It means you have found the one. Your mate as it were, the one you were destined to be with forever." Constance explained and Bonacieux smiled and pulled his wife into his lap.

"So… This means Athos is my mate?" D'artagnan squeaked, ducking his head as he blushed.

"It's a very high possibility." Constance shrugged her shoulders. D'artagnan blushed and banged his head against the kitchen table much to the amusement of Constance and Bonacieux.

* * *

D'artagnan sighed wearily as he ran a hand through his hair; it had been a long, drama filled day. He blamed Marsac for all the drama. He looked longingly at the road that would lead him to his warm bed, but he knew in his gut that Aramis would ask Athos and Porthos to leave him alone for the night and he also had a gut feeling that wasn't what Aramis truly wanted. He needed someone to be there with him tonight.

He soon found himself standing outside of Aramis' door and knocked on it gently, not surprised when the door opened right away to show a weary looking Aramis.

Damn vampires and their heightened senses.

"D'artagnan?" He asked his voice laced in surprise.

"Aramis." D'artagnan said back and entered the room when the vampire stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in. Being human did have its upsides; no verbal invitation was needed to enter a room.

D'artagnan sat on Aramis's bed and looked at him with knowing eyes.

"If it's all the same to you D'artagnan, I am in no condition to entertain tonight." Aramis admitted sounding tired.

"Good, neither am I." D'artagnan pulled his leather jacket off along with his boots and socks, ignoring the strangled gasp from Aramis.

"I don't care what you say, I know you don't truly wish to be left alone tonight. So I'm staying here and if you want to talk or just sleep I'll be here." D'artagnan said truthfully. "To he honest, even for a vampire you look pale and under the weather."

Aramis rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and D'artagnan's eyes narrowed, as he understood.

"You haven't been feeding." He almost growled.

"I've been busy." Aramis defended. "And the whole thing with Marsac and the Captain… It just slipped my mind."

"Bullshit. You are doing this because you are still feeling guilty about Marsac and Savoy." D'artagnan saw through Aramis's words and cut to the truth buried beneath.

Aramis didn't say anything but D'artagnan knew he was right.

"The things I do for you people." D'artagnan grumbled and unlaced the top of his shirt, pushing the left shoulder down to expose the unmarred skin and collarbone.

"What are you doing?" Aramis's nostrils flared and eyes flashed black at the exposed skin.

"Helping someone who I care for, you need blood and rest. I'm here and I trust you." D'artagnan stated calmly as Aramis swallowed hard. The two locked eyes for a few moments before Aramis nodded agreeing.

"If you are completely sure…" Aramis shuffled forward.

"I am." D'artagnan said not lying as he knew vampires could tell via listening to the heartbeats.

Aramis adjusted himself on his bed, he was sitting against the headboard and he pulled D'artagnan into his arms. The Gascon was sitting between Aramis's legs with his back to Musketeers chest. D'artagnan said nothing about their position, he knew Aramis and he trusted him as much as he trusted Athos and Porthos. It did nothing to stop his heart from pounding loudly in his chest.

D'artagnan felt Aramis nuzzle his bare shoulder gently before a tongue slid over the skin just above his collarbone and D'artagnan mentally braced himself for pain as if Athos is his 'mate' then this would be painful. Aramis's fangs broke his skin and he started to drink.

"Oooh." D'artagnan gasped out as his body came to life with the same pleasure he had felt from Athos. He gasped and let his head drop back against Aramis's shoulder, eyes going hazy as Aramis's arms encircled his waist and thumbs rubbed circles on his skin soothingly.

Aramis was in heaven, D'artagnan's blood had been even more amazing than Athos had described. He had felt pleasure before but this was beyond anything he had ever felt and from the groans spilling from D'artagnan's lips the young man felt the same pleasure as him. He circled his arms around D'artagnan's waist, pulling him close to his own body using his thumbs to rub circles into D'artagnan's skin. He opened his blackened eyes and noticed that D'artagnan's own were closed and cheeks flushed beautifully. The younger man's body arched up slightly and Aramis noted pleased that D'artagnan was hard and he noticed that he himself was hard and it was pressing against D'artagnan's back.

Aramis swallowed the delicious blood and regretfully retracted his fangs from D'artagnan's shoulder and licked the wound shut, but he like Athos left behind a faint scar but the two holes were close together and he kissed it softly.

"Are you alright?" Aramis whispered in D'artagnan's ear.

"Mmm." D'artagnan couldn't seem to form a proper sentence.

"Glad I have that effect on you." Aramis smirked and he got a huff from D'artagnan. "Thank you D'artagnan, you were right about everything… Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted too…I'll be here for you whenever you need me Aramis…" D'artagnan said softly as he nuzzled his face against Aramis's neck with his eyes closed.

"My thanks, I will watch over you." Aramis swore as he felt D'artagnan's heartbeat and breathing steady out. He threaded his fingers through the Gascon's long hair soothingly before adjusting their position.

Now D'artagnan was facing Aramis's chest while the Musketeer had his arms wrapped around the young man's waist holding him close and their legs tangled together. Aramis smiled feeling D'artagnan's body heat and heat from his blood in his veins, knowing that he was not in Savoy and he could move forward. He closed his eyes and settled in for what turned out to be the best sleep of his 'life'.

"You felt pleasure from Aramis as well?" Constance gaped at the man before him.

"Yes?" D'artagnan cowered under the redhead's look.

"If you it were irregular before, you are something completely different now." Bonacieux shook his head.

"That makes me feel better." D'artagnan snorted as he absently touching his left wrist.

"Who next Porthos?" Constance threw her arms up in the air.

"That's a good assumption." Bonacieux said and D'artagnan choked on his chicken.

"What?" D'artagnan asked after swallowing the chicken with a swig of water.

"Think about it, first Athos, now Aramis? It is only logical that you will feel pleasure from Porthos as well." Bonacieux reasoned. "They have been together for longer than anyone can remember."

"Stop talking right now. I don't think I can handle this!" D'artagnan shook his head and hurried out of the kitchen.

"You enjoy freaking our little human out don't you?" Constance giggled.

"He wouldn't be our human for much longer if I'm correct about all three of them being his mates." Bonacieux sounded smug and Constance smiled happily at the idea.

"I do hope for their sakes he feels pleasure from Porthos as well." Constance muttered as she moved about the kitchen.

"So you have drunk from D'artagnan as well?" Porthos glared Aramis down.

"He offered and he did enjoy it as much as I did." Aramis raised his hands in surrender and Athos seemed to be in deep thought as he stared into his cup of blood.

"You're making me jealous, stop it." Porthos swung good-naturedly at his best friend.

"I felt like I was in heaven." Aramis sighed, running his tongue over his fangs as he remembered.

"He would be great in bed." This comment got two looks from his best friends.

"Oh please, like you two haven't thought about pinning him down and fucking him senseless while drinking from his neck." Drinking from a human's neck equaled trust and love and that is why most unmated vampires never went for the jugular when drinking from anyone unless they were mates.

The silence was all the answer he needed from the two and Aramis sat back with a smirk.

* * *

D'artagnan rubbed at his temple, did they ever get a day off? If it wasn't the red guards or old friends from the past showing up it was Porthos being framed for murder and then escaping to the Court. It had been a long tiring day and he felt like he was going to pass out on his feet.

D'artagnan was suddenly slammed against the wall of a tavern and he knew his day just got a whole lot worse.

"Mm don't you smell good little human." An unknown and drunk voice slurred in his ear.

"Back off." D'artagnan snarled back, struggling at the iron grip that was now pinning both his wrists above his head. Fucking vampire strength. "But I'm hungry and you are unmated and so fuckable." The man smirked as he placed his free hand on D'artagnan's chest and extended his claws watching as the tips dug past the white shirt and drew blood from the tanned chest. D'artagnan grunted in pain and brought his knee up hard into the vampire's groin.

This caused the vampire to double over but as he doubled over he dragged his claws down D'artagnan's chest, drawing more blood from the shallow wounds and hurt so badly that D'artagnan couldn't help the scream that ripped from his lips.

"I was going to go easy on you, but now I'll break you." The vampire snarled and slammed D'artagnan against the wall again.

"Get the fuck off." D'artagnan snarled and struggled harder against the grip but he knew he wouldn't be able to break this vampire's hold on his wrists.

"I'd do what he says if I were you, see I'm not in a good mood and you really don't want to mess with what doesn't belong to you." Porthos' voice rang out and D'artagnan couldn't help but sag in relief.

"Porthos!" D'artagnan said, relief evident in his voice. Porthos' eyes flickered over D'artagnan's body and he let out an animalistic growl at the four long, shallow and bleeding cuts on his upper chest. "You're going to pay for that." Porthos rushed forward and tackled the vampire off of D'artagnan who slid down the wall, rubbing at his wrists as he watched the blurs that were Porthos and the drunken vampire. Suddenly the blurs stopped with Porthos standing tall and the drunken vampire with Porthos' sword sticking out of his chest. The vampire glared before he turned to a pile of dust and Porthos sheathed his sword before he was in front of D'artagnan.

"Are you okay D'artagnan?" Porthos asked worried, placing his large hand on D'artagnan's cheek.

"Porthos." D'artagnan leaned against the man's palm. "I'm okay."

"Let me heal those wounds." Porthos' nostrils flared as he caught the scent of D'artagnan's blood. D'artagnan nodded and let out a small squeak when the taller man scooped him up in his arms and took off towards his room.

"Take off your shirt." Porthos ordered after he laid D'artagnan down on his bed. D'artagnan raised an eyebrow before he pulled off his jacket and white shirt exposing his chest and the four long sluggishly bleeding slashes.

"I should have hurt him more before I killed him." Porthos growled as he inspected the gashes. "They are shallow and I can take care of them without calling Aramis over."

"Go ahead then, I trust you Porthos." D'artagnan nodded and relaxed his body. Vampire's saliva could heal wounds so he knew what was coming and he really was wondering if what Bonacieux said was right. Porthos thought for a moment before he gently pushed D'artagnan's legs apart to settle there for better vantage to heal D'artagnan's wounds. Said young man blushed and gasped when Porthos' tongue darted out and swiped across the first gash. The Musketeer had to bite back a groan, as he tasted D'artagnan's blood for the first time. It was even better than what Athos and Aramis had said and he wanted more, but right now he needed to heal D'artagnan.

Porthos kept going until there wasn't a bit of blood or even a scar left on D'artagnan's skin. He pulled up from where he had been crouched over D'artagnan's chest and looked at him. D'artagnan's cheeks were flushed slightly, he was biting his lip and his eyes were glossy.

"Are you really alright?" Porthos asked, placing his hand on D'artagnan's cheek.

"I'm fine Porthos, thank you for saving me." D'artagnan said honestly. He had no idea what would have happened if Porthos hadn't come along.

"I'll always save you, that goes for Athos and Aramis as well." Porthos swore and smirked at the blush the man below him was sporting.

"Are you alright? I mean with everything that happened today?" D'artagnan asked very concerned. Porthos felt warmth settled though his whole body at the honest concern in D'artagnan's voice.

"I've been in worse situations trust me. I am however glad that it is over and everything can return go back to normal. I just forgot how horrible the blood in the courts taste. I was on my way to find a donor when I heard a damsel in distress." Porthos teased and got a glare and a huff for his troubles.

"Then healing me must have taken a lot of self control…I'm sorry." D'artagnan's eyes widened and he looked away.

"It was worth it." Porthos said seriously.

"Let me return the favor then. Drink from me, after all it would rude of me not to thank my knight in shinning armor." D'artagnan fluttered his eyelashes like a girl. Porthos laughed at him before he turned serious again.

"Are you sure, I do not want to feed from you if you are just doing this to repay me." Porthos said slowly.

"I'm not. I trust you Porthos and I'm offering because I want to." D'artagnan said just as seriously. Porthos couldn't detect any lie or hesitation from D'artagnan so he let his eyes sweep over the body of the man below him. He easily picked out Aramis's scar on D'artagnan's left shoulder and Athos's on D'artagnan's left wrist. He picked out his spot just to be different and to see if a theory of his was correct.

Porthos licked a strip of skin on the inside of D'artagnan's right elbow before his eyes turned black as his fangs extended. He glanced at D'artagnan who smiled softly before Porthos bit into the tanned skin.

D'artagnan knew the moment Porthos bit in that Bonacieux's theory was right as pleasure he had felt twice before exploded within him. He let out a throaty moan and his hips bucked up slightly as Porthos drank from him. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillow behind him and he fisted the blanket below him as pleasure shot through him all emitting from his elbow and it felt wonderful.

Porthos glanced up at D'artagnan as he drank the liquid ecstasy that was D'artagnan's blood. Athos and Aramis were right it was the best blood he had ever had in his whole life. He felt immense pleasure cover his every sense and felt his length get rock hard at the sight of D'artagnan's head thrown back and his hands fisting the blanket beside him and his hips bucking up slightly. He ran a hand up D'artagnan's right thigh and was pleased to see D'artagnan was as hard as he was; he rubbed his thumb over D'artagnan's right hipbone.

He sighed internally but he pulled away from D'artagnan's elbow and licked the excess blood away and left his own scar behind, the two pinpricks were further apart than the other two.

"Thank you D'artagnan." Porthos moved from his spot between D'artagnan's legs and cradled the younger man in his arms, nuzzling the long hair.

"Damsel in distress my ass." D'artagnan breathed out and Porthos laughed into D'artagnan's hair.

"Don't make a habit of getting cornered by vampires that aren't Athos, Aramis or myself then." Porthos smirked and D'artagnan rolled his eyes as he shifted in Porthos' arms so he could rest his cheek on Porthos' chest, as he knew he wasn't moving anywhere tonight. Porthos smiled and let the younger man do as he wished and he couldn't help but fall asleep beside D'artagnan with the happiest grin on his face.

"So… Porthos too huh?" Constance smirked at D'artagnan who entered the kitchen the next evening.

"I hate you." D'artagnan groaned as he sank into his chair and rested his forehead on the table.

"No you don't." She patted his head and pushed a plate of food in front of him. "Eat and tell me what happened."

He did so and by the end of his story she was squealing.

"So you, Athos, Aramis and Porthos!" She grinned.

"I'm beyond fucked." D'artagnan groaned as what that meant hit him. "If they have anything to say about it then yes." She giggled and D'artagnan blushed hotly.

"You are not helping, how am I suppose to deal with this?" D'artagnan banged his head against the table while Constance kept snickering.

"Don't you have a mission with all three of them tomorrow morning?" Constance poked his shoulder.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Off to bed then. You need your rest." Constance made a shooing motion and slowly the human made his way to his room.

"So my theory was correct then?" Bonacieux poked his head into the kitchen.

"Very much so." Constance nodded her head.

"Looks like we'll have to have words with the three soon." Bonacieux muttered eyes glinting and Constance swallowed hard.

"You're going Alpha again dear…" She purred as she kissed his lips, he just smirked and kissed her back before they disappeared in a blur to their bedroom.

* * *

"So that was eventful." D'artagnan commented cheerfully as the four made camp for the night. He just got three annoyed looks and growls in return, they had delivered the message but they had of course been ambushed on the back way to Paris. Of course they took care of it but the bandits got a few good hits in on the vampires and almost disregarded the human. Normally D'artagnan would have been annoyed at this but since the hits were hard enough to break any bone in his body he decided not to complain.

"Too bad we didn't keep one alive." Porthos grumbled as he poked the flames of the small fire.

"Like you would really want to drink their blood, it would taste awful." Aramis shuddered before he snagged the wineskin from Athos.

"You shouldn't have drunk all your blood before hand." D'artagnan scolded.

"We were close to the next town." Porthos defended and D'artagnan rolled his eyes as he finished off his apple.

"Are you all going to last the night?" D'artagnan gave the trio a once over, each paler and moving more sluggish than usual.

"We will manage." Aramis grunted as he shifted his weight off his injured leg. All their wounds were healing, rather slowly but they were in progress.

"If we get attacked again you three will be of no use." D'artagnan mused, pressing his lips together and he realized this was a perfect time to see if Bonacieux theory was correct and he had a feeling the three would need their strength for tomorrow and so far his gut feelings hadn't been wrong.

"Drink from me." He stated calmly and three heads snapped towards him.

"What?" Aramis stared at him.

"We couldn't." Porthos shook his head.

"Listen, like I said before if you we get attacked later you three will be all but useless and if its vampires that are attacking I hate to admit it but I will be killed in a minute." D'artagnan explained. "If you three drink from me, then you will be back to full strength and nothing will happen."

"D'artagnan." Athos said slowly, seeing the man's point but still not liking it.

"Don't make me cut myself." D'artagnan was getting annoyed now as he pulled off his leather jacket.

"Seems like we have no choice gentlemen." Aramis placed his hat to the side.

"Don't act like it's a big problem for you all." D'artagnan teased and the three vampires moved.

D'artagnan was leaning back against Aramis's chest as the Musketeer pushed down the left shoulder of his shirt while Athos and Porthos pushed up the large white sleeves of his shirt.

Aramis slid his tongue over the scar he left last time before he opened his mouth, his fangs extending as his eyes turned black and he bite down exactly where he did last time.

"Ahhhhh!" D'artagnan gasped at the pleasure, his moan spurred Porthos into motion and the man sank his own fangs into D'artagnan's right elbow and D'artagnan's body arched upwards as the pleasure doubled while Athos's black eyes took in the sight before he too sank his fangs into D'artagnan's left wrist. White spots erupted behind D'artagnan's eyes as the pleasure tripled and he wasn't even sure he could feel this kind of pleasure. He dropped his head back against Aramis's shoulders, eyes closed and moans spilling from his mouth as his cheeks flushed.

If he had opened his eyes he would have seen three pairs of black eyes staring at his face intently. A large spark of pleasure ignited every nerve in his body and D'artagnan arched upwards, groaning loudly not even noticing that he was becoming hard. Athos and Porthos ran a hand up and down his thighs while Aramis had his hands under his shirt, fingers drawing patterns across his torso.

Slowly the pleasure started to fade as the three slowly removed their fangs from D'artagnan's skin and licked the wounds clean making sure to leave their scars behind. D'artagnan was in a haze, he wasn't sure if they were speaking or not, all he cared about was the bliss he was feeling as an after effect from what just happened. He felt arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into someone's lap, he didn't care whose it was as he nuzzled against the chest and let out a sigh of comfort before he slipped into oblivion.

Athos gently stroked D'artagnan's hair as the Gascon slumbered peacefully in his lap.

"Do you know what this means?" Aramis questioned softly watching D'artagnan sleep as their wounds healed and their strength returned.

"He's all our mate." Porthos muttered his eyes too trained on D'artagnan.

"If he wishes it to be, I would happily be one of his mates." Athos admitted. "My past was full of pain and heartbreak, but if D'artagnan and the two of you were permanent points in my future I would not mind it at all."

"The same goes for me." Porthos nodded.

"Then we are in agreement, we will discuss this with D'artagnan when he is well rested and fed back in Paris." Aramis clapped his hands together.

"For now we let him sleep and tomorrow we make sure nothing harms him as he will be weak from blood loss." Athos ordered and the other two made sounds of agreement as the night wore on.

As it was the group was attacked by vampires on the road back to Paris. D'artagnan was ordered to stay on his horse and since he was still tired from the previous night he gladly hung onto the reins and slashed and stabbed with his sword when an enemy got to close. The trio easily took down the attackers as they had D'artagnan's blood from the previous night giving each of them new strength and soon the group was entering Paris.

"Told you." D'artagnan smirked before he nodded his head and hurried towards the Bonacieux house to eat and sleep.

The moment he entered Constance took one look at him and sat him down and feed him, listening to his story while squealing when needed.

"So the theory was right, the three ARE you're mates!" Constance beamed.

"What am I suppose to do now? Just walk up to Athos, Aramis and Porthos and be like. 'So you each have drank my blood and each time I felt unexplainable pleasure and apparently that means all three of us are mates so are you guys okay with that?'" He threw his hands up in the air, he caught sight of her face and it looks much too triumphant. "What?"

She pointed over his shoulder and he was filled with dread as he turned around to see Athos, Aramis and Porthos standing there with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I hate you." D'artagnan glared at Constance who giggled.

"Take care of him boys, lord knows he's needs it." Constance said sternly to the three Musketeers before she left the kitchen.

"…So…" D'artagnan cleared his throat, not making eye contact.

"D'artagnan." Athos cupped D'artagnan's chin and made the Gascon look up. "We understand and we have came to the same conclusion and that is why we came to see you."

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Really, we did not want to put any pressure on you but we felt you needed to know." Aramis sat beside D'artagnan and took the other's hand in his own.

"We just want you to be happy D'artagnan, if you choose to accept us as your mates or not." Porthos placed a hand on D'artagnan's shoulder in comfort.

"…What about you all, why would you want to be a mate to one weak human?" D'artagnan asked slowly.

"Don't you ever think that, you are one of the strongest people I've ever had the pleasure to know." Aramis squeezed D'artagnan's hand tightly and smiled when D'artagnan shifted so their fingers were interlaced.

"We thought you were a vampire for the longest time remember?" Porthos chuckled.

"It would be an honour if you allowed us the privilege to be your mates." Athos finished, tracing D'artagnan's chin with his fingertips.

"I would really like that." D'artagnan admitted shyly. Athos leaned down and pressed his lips to D'artagnan's smirking internally at the sounds of outrage coming from Aramis and Porthos. Athos drew back and smiled at the flush on D'artagnan's cheeks before his head was turned to the other side and Aramis captured the Gascon's lips. When he pulled back D'artagnan looked dazed before his head was tilted back and Porthos managed to kiss him upside down.

"Show off." Aramis muttered and Athos grunted in agreement. Once Porthos pulled away D'artagnan slumped in his seat with his lips swelling up.

"Okay. I could get used to that." D'artagnan admitted airily. "You better, it's going to happen a lot more." Aramis winked.

* * *

D'artagnan found that time passed faster when you had three vampire mates around you almost 24/7. D'artagnan had managed to gain the King's favor and become a Musketeer. It was quite the feat as there were no human fighters in the garrison and the King and Queen had been quite impressed with him, his skills and his resolve to protect his captain and fellow comrades.

Currently the four where holing up in an abandoned Inn off the beaten path. Aramis had worked his magic and somehow found a large room with a large bed intact and he brought in blankets from other rooms around it. The others had managed to cook up a dinner and after eating their food they headed to the room. D'artagnan glanced out the window and shuddered as thunder crashed.

"Are you alright?" Porthos asked coming up behind the human, wrapping him up in a bear hug. D'artagnan melted in the embrace.

"I hate thunderstorms, they remind me of the night my father died." D'artagnan admitted.

"You're safe now." Athos promised as he pulled off his boots.

"Come over here." Aramis opened his arms from his place sitting against the wall the bed was pushed up against. D'artagnan clad only in his pants and white shirt pecked Porthos' lips before he crawled into Aramis's embrace.

"Maybe we can distract you from the storm?" Aramis offered in a low seductive tone that sent shivers down D'artagnan's spine. The four had yet to have sex yet, there had been a lot of touching, grinding and kissing but they had yet to go all the way.

"I'm ready." D'artagnan said firmly. "Are you sure D'artagnan?" Athos asked moving onto the bed and ran his fingers through D'artagnan's hair.

"I am, I want this." D'artagnan said honestly.

"Then let the distracting begin." Aramis said as he swooped down and kissed D'artagnan's lips. Aramis's tongue nudged it way past D'artagnan's lips and explored the Gascon's mouth as his hands maneuvered the Gascon around. Now they were sitting like they were when Aramis drank from him. Athos worked at pulling off D'artagnan's top, making the other two break their kiss for a moment before their lips reattached.

Athos ran his hands over D'artagnan's toned stomach as he kissed D'artagnan's right nipple. D'artagnan moaned into Aramis's mouth and gasped when Porthos pulled off his pants and ran his large hands up his legs and stopped on his inner thighs. Aramis pulled away and Athos took his place in kissing D'artagnan while Aramis ridded himself of his own clothes so all four of them were naked. Aramis started to kiss down D'artagnan's neck and his shoulders; Athos pulled away leaving D'artagnan with bruised lips.

The three made eye contact and seemed to have a silent conversation while D'artagnan titled his head confused as to what was happening between the three. Porthos made an annoyed noise in his throat but nodded his head and Aramis was kissing D'artagnan's neck again, hands wrapped around D'artagnan's chest and fingers toying with D'artagnan's nipples while Athos hungrily kissed D'artagnan once again. D'artagnan had no idea what Porthos was doing as his attention was being drawn elsewhere. He knew right away what Porthos had been doing when his legs were draped over Porthos' broad shoulders and a finger entered him. Athos pulled away and D'artagnan gasped loudly at the new feeling. Aramis peered over D'artagnan's shoulder with black eyes as Porthos pushed another finger inside of D'artagnan and stretched the two apart. D'artagnan arched his back slightly as a lewd moan escaped his lips. Porthos laid a few open mouth kisses against D'artagnan's inner thighs, brushing his fangs over the skin before he slowly pulled out his fingers and moved out from between D'artagnan's legs much to D'artagnan's annoyance if the whine that came from him was anything to go by.

The three shifted positions again but D'artagnan had no quall about this one. Athos was now the one between his spread legs and bent over his body, his rock hard cock positioned by D'artagnan's hole. His eyes were pitch black and his fangs had dropped down, Porthos and Aramis had backed off for the time being but their darkened eyes were still locked on D'artagnan.

"Thos." D'artagnan whined with need and bucked his hips up impatiently. Athos chuckled as he ran his index finger down D'artagnan's cheek before he bent D'artagnan's legs at the knees. Athos pushed into D'artagnan's stretched hole and watched as D'artagnan let out a scream of pain and pleasure his whole body arching upwards. Athos waited for D'artagnan to adjust before he started to thrust into the willing human below him.

"So tight D'artagnan." Athos breathed out, face showing the pleasure he was feeling and the tight hot heat surrounding him.

"ATHOS!" D'artagnan shouted as Athos hit that spot within him. Athos smirked and leaned down and swiftly sank his fangs into the nape of D'artagnan's neck. The pleasure skyrocket between the two as Athos drank from D'artagnan's neck. All D'artagnan could say as Athos thrusted into him and fed from him was Athos's name. Then he was coming hard and Athos retracted his fangs from D'artagnan's neck, licking the wound shut.

"I didn't even need to touch you." Athos purred in D'artagnan's ear, which he nipped at as he thrusted a few more times before he too came within D'artagnan. Athos laid a few kiss over D'artagnan's torso before he slid out of D'artagnan and moved back. D'artagnan lay on the bed, flushed, panting and knowing there was still to come.

The hands that touched him next he knew to belonged to Aramis, he opened his eyes and was met with the blackened ones of Aramis.

"Aramis." D'artagnan traced the man's jawline lovingly as Aramis slowly stroked D'artagnan's cock bringing it back to life before their positions were switched and D'artagnan was straddling Aramis, facing him as their lips met as Aramis ran his hands down to D'artagnan's ass and pushed a finger into the hole and curled it inside him gained sounds of pleasure from D'artagnan. D'artagnan felt his cock brushing against Aramis's and he grinded down a bit earning a groan from Aramis.

"Fuck D'artagnan." Aramis groaned.

Suddenly their positions were changed again and D'artagnan's back was to Aramis's chest. D'artagnan's legs were spread and draped over Aramis's bent knees, holding them apart and with a swift movement Aramis entered D'artagnan causing the human to cry out and Aramis's fingers were pinching D'artagnan's nipples as he thrusted into him.

D'artagnan was in a haze of pleasure but he spotted Athos and Porthos stroking them selves as they watched Aramis fuck him. Aramis' sank his fangs into the other side of D'artagnan's neck and more pleasure exploded between the two. Aramis's hands moved down from D'artagnan's nipples, one gripped D'artagnan's hipbone and the other one wrapped around D'artagnan's dripping cock and stroked him slowly while he thrusted up into him hard and fast.

Aramis pulled his fangs out of D'artagnan's neck and sealed the holes with a swipe of his tongue and D'artagnan let his head drop back as Aramis's name streamed from his swollen lips as Aramis hit that spot with dead accuracy that he has.

"Ah god, ARAMIS!" D'artagnan swore he saw white and he was coming into Aramis's hand.

"So beautiful." Aramis murmured and thrusted a few more times and came inside of D'artagnan. Aramis peppered D'artagnan's skin with kisses before he slid out and D'artagnan was left alone, but not for long as Porthos' mouth assaulted D'artagnan's nipples while his fingers gripped D'artagnan's thighs, spreading him apart again.

"Porthos?" D'artagnan looked up at the man wondering why he was hesitating.

"Just deciding how I want you." Porthos smirked and then D'artagnan was flipped onto his stomach giving a surprised gasp. Porthos' gripped his hips and raised them up before he thrusted into the abused hole that was leaking with seed from Athos and Aramis.

D'artagnan arched his back as he groaned loudly, pushing himself up onto his forearms as Porthos' pushed into him harder and deeper than before. D'artagnan felt Porthos lean over his back and his hand wrap around D'artagnan's once again hard cock.

"You like this don't you D'artagnan?" Porthos whispered in D'artagnan's ear as he hit that spot and D'artagnan could only groan in response. Porthos smirked before he used his nose to tilt D'artagnan's head to the side and he sank his fangs into the soft skin just under his jaw on the right side. White spots danced in D'artagnan's vision as Porthos kept his thrusts hard and fast, in time with the hand pumping his length and as he drank from his neck.

"Ah! PORTHOS!" D'artagnan shouted as he came hard and his whole body shook with effort keep himself up as Porthos unlatched from his neck and a few more thrusts before Porthos spilled his seed inside of D'artagnan. Porthos kissed down D'artagnan's back before he pulled out.

The Gascon curled up on his side in bliss, he was sore and he felt exhausted but he was happy as he fell into a dead sleep. D'artagnan was pulled into Aramis's arms protectively and Aramis kissed the scars he left behind as he tangled their legs together and hands wrapped around the Gascon's waist. Athos sat up against the wall and adjusted the two so D'artagnan's head was pillowed on his thigh, hand stroking through D'artagnan's hair soothingly while Porthos wrapped his arms around Aramis effectively sandwiching D'artagnan.

"We love you D'artagnan." Aramis whispered to the sleeping musketeer.

"You're ours now." Porthos agreed and Athos made a noise signaling he was agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
